Life
by Hanazawa-Tsuki
Summary: A collection of Rozen Maiden One Shot. School, Siblings, Betrayal, Death and Love. Dolls will be made as human. Mainly Jun and Shinku. But other character will appear too. Rated T for some harsh word and some other stuffs. (I do not own Rozen Maiden)
1. Chapter 1: Present

Yeah so… This is my first Fan-Fiction so I still suck at writing stories. Plus! I decided to make the dolls human. So basically, no dolls.. Anyway I'll be under your care.

Chapter 1:Present.

"Jun, can you help me get that book on this shelf?" Shinku asked him. "Mmm…" She turned around and saw Jun sleeping with his head on the library table. She sighed and walked towards him. "Jun! Wake up." She said. He turned his head and sees Shinku beside him. "Geez what do you want?" He said as he yawn. "I need you to help me get a book on the shelf."

"Why me?"

"Because we need to study for exam and it's not like I know anyone else here."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." As soon as he took the book he went back to the table and saw Shinku sleeping. "Her sleeping face is so serene." He thought. "Wait, what? What am I thinking." He wanted to wake her up but he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and let her sleep. "Well whatever, I'm gonna study first." He thought.

_10 minutes later_

Shinku blinked her eyes a couple of time. Readjusting her sight. She sees Jun sitting in front of her focusing on studying. "He look very peaceful while he's studying." She thought to herself. Instead of disturbing him, she took a book beside her and read it. Jun looked up and sees Shinku reading a book.

"Good evening sleepyhead." He said. "Why didn't you wake me up, Jun? You know I want to study for the test right?" She replied. "Well…. You looked tired so I didn't want to disturb you." She sighed and continued reading. "Jun, let's go home. I'm too tired to study now." "Sure." Jun went back to place the books while Shinku packing their stuffs.

As they walked home, Jun grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a park. She was surprised but followed him. As they reached the park, he finally released her hand and sat on a bench. "Hey Shinku, I wanted to tell you about this earlier at the library but I don't seem to have the time. But, Happy Birthday Shinku." He said while handing her a present box. She seemed surprised but happy at the same time.

"T-Thank you Jun. Can I open it?" She asked. He nodded. She opened the wrapper slowly and gently. As the wrapper finally gone, the stared at the box.

**Detective Kun-Kun 3D Puzzle. **

She looked at him giving him a big smile and hugged him. Jun suddenly went red and felt embarrassed . "Thank you Jun." She said. Jun who is red hugged her back and replied, "Your welcome, Shinku." After a couple of minutes later, Shinku finally realized what she did and quickly broke the hug and became red. She turned around and said, "Jun, I-I think we should go home now. It's getting late and I'm sure they will be worried about us right?" "Y-Yeah we should.." He replied.

As they both walked home, he held Shinku's hand and was hoping to never let go of it.

❦End Chapter 1❦

So.. It kinda sucked. I know. But I will improve it! Yeah so tell me if I made any mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: Angel of Death Part 1

Yay! So chapter two is here! Well, Whatever. If you're reading this fan fic than let me tell you I'm happy. Well on this chapter I decided to make Suigintou's story cause she's kawaii!

* * *

Chapter 2: Angel of Death, Part 1

It was a cloudy day and Suigintou was on her way to the hospital. As she walks, her pet bird is on her shoulder sleeping. Not long after that, she heard some voices shouting to each other. "Hey hurry up!" "Wait for me!" "Idiots." "Come on, we're going to be late!" She didn't bother turning around. "We're almost there guys!" The voice was getting nearer and nearer when suddenly someone bump into her which made her fell. Her bird quickly flew away to avoid receiving damage.

Suigintou was mad and embarrassed. She stood up and looked at her dress. It was torn a little and her hair is covered in a little dirt. The stranger who was around the age 18, blond hair, green eyes, taller than her and he have a very attractive face was standing in front of her was shocked to see her beauty, blushed a little. She looked at the stranger, pissed and said, "Are you fucking blind? Can't you see me walking here when you were running? Am I a ghost or something?" The stranger was terrified and took a step back. "I-I'm s-s-sorry m-ma'am. B-But I was in a r-rush." He said nervously.

"I-I'll pay f-for that." Suingintou just rolled her eyes and crossed her hands. "Whatever. I don't need your money you fool." She said. "Listen if I ever run into you again today I will beat the crap out of you. You get that?" She said again. The guy nodded.

"Why am I wasting my time here. Mei Mei, let's go." Her bird, Mei Mei, flied and landed on her shoulder. The guy was shocked and watched her walk. He soon heard two voices behind him. "Hey Tooru, what happened? First you were running and now you're standing here like an idiot." One of his friend said. "N-nothing. I think I just met the most beautiful woman in the world…" He mumbled under his breath. "What?" His friend said. "N-Nothing. Let's go now. We shouldn't waste a second." He said to them and running very fast leaving his friend behind. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

_At the hospital._

Suigintou arrived at the hospital not long after that. She looked at Mei Mei and said, "Go and wait outside her window. I'll be there soon." Her bird soon flied to go to the window. As soon as she entered the hospital, the smell of medicine and the faint smell of floor detergent was smelled. She never like hospitals. She walked to the receptionist and said, "I'm here to visit Megu Kakizkazaki." "Ah~ It's you again Suigintou-chan~ Yes, yes go on and visit her. You do know where her room and floor is right~?" Said the nurse. She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever and don't call me Suigintou-CHAN you fool." The nurse just smiled at her.

After she went into the lift, the nurse turned around and said to her friend, "Isn't she such a beautiful and kind young lady?" "Yes she is but she's a bit harsh to you though." Her friend replied. She just laughed and continued her job.

* * *

_In Megu's room. _

"Megu? Are you awake?" Suigintou asked. She turned around and a smiled happily. "Suigintou! I missed you a lot." Megu replied. Suigintou smiled a little. She went towards the window and opened it. As soon as the window was opened, Mei Mei quickly enters and sits on the bed. Megu smiled and took Mei Mei and put it on her lap and pet her head. Suigintou sit on the chair in front of her bed and said, "Megu, can you sing the two songs?" Megu nodded and started singing the songs. Suigintou closed her eyes and listened to it. "Her voice is so soft and relaxing." She thought.

After she finished singing it, she said "Suigintou, can you sit beside me for a while?" Suigintou nodded and do as she said. She started brushing Suigintou's hair and braiding one part of her hair on her side. Suigintou closed her eyes and let her braid her hair. Megu, started singing again to keep both of them in company. As soon as she's finished she took a mirror and held it in front of Suigintou.

Suigintou was shocked for a second. "What did you done to my hair?" She asked Megu. Megu laughed at her expression. She held a patch of her hair which she has already braided and said, "See? It's the same." Suigintou closed her eyes and let her be. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. A nurse entered and said, "Miss Suigintou, visiting hour is over." Suigintou looked at the nurse and said in a harsh tone, "Just give me a moment and I'll go out." The nurse quickly left and closed the door.

She looked at Megu and said, "Megu, I'll have to leave now. So take care of yourself , Megu and be well soon." Megu grabbed her wrist and tied a bracelet. "I-It's for you, Suigintou. I made it by myself. I hope you liked it." Megu said and released her grip. Suigintou looked at the bracelet. It's dark blu with a dark purple crystal which have a black feather in it. She held the bracelet and looked at Megu. She gave her the most honest smile she could make. "Thank you." She whispered.

As she left the room, Mei Mei followed after her flying from the window. Leaving Megu shocked. "T-That's the first time I have ever seen Suigintou smiled." She thought to herself blushing. She tried to stop blush but she can't. Instead, she just covered her face with her blanket and eventually fell asleep.

❦❦❦End Of Chapter 2: Angel of Death, Part 1❦❦❦

* * *

Yay~ Cheers for Suigintou! And yes, Tooru is just a made up character… So yeah this is it folks for Chapter 2~~~


End file.
